Within Temptation
by Chel88
Summary: In one moment, she turned on me. Making me realize that everything I had known with them was a charade and I was tired of pretending. This wasn’t me; never was. Calliope Jones/Chel88 collaboration. Jasper/OC
1. Deceiver Of Fools

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, we don't own any Twilight character, because if we did we'd be far too busy to write.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is a collaborative effort between myself and the amazing Calliope Jones. We are having far too much fun (And pancakes) writing this. You better like it and review or we won't let you play with Jasper anymore. LOL

* * *

**Deceiver Of Fools**

_As faith for the future faded fast  
He grows strong with their displeasure  
It sets him free_

The family's reactions on Bella's birthday were what spurred me to take off. I was damn tired of being thought of as the weakest link.

I think what really ticked me off the most is how they all assumed that I'd been trying to attack her.

Even Alice.

Alice, who'd promised to love, honor, and cherish me. Apparently, she'd missed that part of the ceremony. Call me old fashioned but I thought couples were supposed to love each other unconditionally. But there was nothing unconditional about us.

I told her how I'd felt everyone's sudden and overwhelming thirst when Bella cut her finger, even her own.

Alice liked having her own weakness pointed out even less than I did. She shot me a look filled with disappointment and betrayal.

I felt a stab of disgust as she walked away.

I'd given her everything I had to give, and it hadn't been enough. She had spent so many decades trying to fix me, so convinced that I was broken and needed to be saved...it made me wonder if there was any part of the real me that she ever really loved. I was never looking for salvation; Alice just walked into my life and took control of everything. And for decades, I thought I was the one who needed her. But, with that one look, I knew I had been horribly wrong. I didn't need her. I didn't need anyone.

My opportunity came when Edward decided we should leave Forks, leave Bella.

My decision was instant, unplanned, and that's the only reason my wife didn't see it coming.

I took advantage of the family's distraction with planning their move. I packed a single bag, taking small satisfaction in leaving all the clothes Alice picked out for me behind.

I took a moment to consider leaving Alice a letter, a note, explaining my actions.

In the end I left a single scrap of paper with my wedding ring. The paper read 'I would have died for you. I've decided I want to live instead.'


	2. Destroyed

**Disclaimer:** If you don't know we don't own it by now, there's no hope for you. LOL

**A/N:** A Calliope Jones and Chel88 collaboration! We're really glad y'all like it so far.

* * *

**Destroyed**

I did my best to please you  
But my best was never good enough  
Somehow you're only able to see  
All I am not

Did you ever look behind  
Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find  
I have failed you

* * *

September 13th.

The day I had my revelation.

The day that everything changed.

I knew that stupid birthday party was a bad idea from the

start. But to question my wife's intentions would get me nowhere. I knew better and yet, I questioned her anyway.

"Alice, why are you so hell bent on having this party for

Bella? She's clearly said that she hates them and all the attention…maybe you should just listen to her for once."

She stared at me for a moment, a look of confusion crossing

her features.

"But Jasper…" Alice pouted, batting those eyes at me. I hated when she did that. She knew when she did it, there was no denying her.

Know why? Because I was weak. Because I thought that I owed it to her to give in to her every need.

Like she said, I had kept her waiting for such a long time. God, the moment I laid eyes upon her, I knew I was a goner. I never stood a chance.

So I apologized, not knowing that it would be the first of so many.

"Sorry Alice, what is it that you need from me?" That always seemed to be my question to her.

What did _she_ want?

What did _she_ need?

It was never, hey Jasper, do you want this or that?

"I need you to help me with these decorations." She said quickly, handed me a box and was on her way. That was it? All that for some simple decorations? God, I was weaker than I thought.

I did what was asked of me and then had nothing else to do

but wait.

And finally, the moment arrived when Isabella, or Bella as

she often reminded people, arrived at our home with Edward practically glued to her side.

"It's alright, Jasper." Alice flitted to my side and patted

my arm gently. "I'm here."

I just smiled tightly. What was I supposed to say to that? She was treating me like I was six years old again.

Yes, I was very aware of the difficulties I had encountered

with my new 'lifestyle', but never in the amount of time that I had known Bella Swan, had I tried to attack her.

Though, I did, at one point have thoughts of killing the poor girl. She was a threat and I would do anything to protect my wife. Simple as that.

"You guys didn't have to do all of this."

My thoughts were cut off when I heard and smelled Bella coming towards Alice and I.

"Hey Alice…Jasper." She said, still a bit timid. Probably

because of me no doubt.

I wanted to properly wish her a happy birthday with a simple embrace, but Alice quickly tugged my arm back. Too fast for Bella to

even see it. So instead, I just nodded. But I was pissed.

Lately, I had felt like Alice had been putting me on a tighter leash, taking note of my every move.

And things just went downhill from there.

After she had received the gift from Emmett, Rose and myself (which, I still don't understand why I would be giving a gift with those two rather than with my own wife) Alice handed her another one, saying it was from her and Edward.

"Oh, shoot…" she frowned, lifting her finger up closer to

her face.

It was one little drop and yet, it was like all my senses went

into overdrive.

But, regardless of what everyone believes, I was calming

myself down at my own pace when it happened.

Who knows what Edward thought he heard or saw but next thing we all knew, he was flinging the woman he so called love more than anything over the table, causing her to fall to the ground, everything falling with her.

Again, whoever thought putting glass plates with one extremely clumsy girl and seven vampires in the same room clearly wasn't thinking straight.

In a matter of seconds, the room was suddenly filled with

the scent of Bella's blood. I knew my best bet would be to just walk out of the room quickly. I knew that I wouldn't hurt her… but I didn't want to risk it.

I took one step. One step to the right, towards the back

door, but I didn't make it very far when I was hit with five very different emotions… all of them focusing on the blood and nothing else.

I, of course, knew that Carlisle would have no reaction to

this nonsense. He just stood back, carefully waiting to see what would transpire.

I wished at that moment that I had even a fraction of the

control that he had.

And that's when I snapped. All feelings of how delectable she

would taste or how it would so easy to just kill her was all too much.

Before I knew what I was doing, it was like I became a different person.

I wasn't Jasper Hale anymore.

I was embodying those five members of my family who simultaneously decided they wanted a taste of the sweet nectar that was Bella Swan.

And that's when I lunged towards my brother. I snapped my teeth at him, trying to get him out of the way.

He was the only thing blocking me from her. And he needed to be removed.

And then, the tables turned on me. It was like all of a sudden, I was the only crazed vampire in the house and I felt myself being

pulled back forcefully.

"Let's go Jasper." It was Emmett, dragging me outside along with Rosalie by his side.

"Let go of me, Emmett…" I thrashed in his grasp but he wouldn't give up, he just held onto me tighter.

So, I just gave up and stood there, waiting for them to come to the conclusion that I was fine and this all had been a misunderstanding.

Wishful thinking.

I felt a huge wave of anger explode from inside the house

and coming towards me. I knew it was probably Edward.

But much to my shock, it wasn't him.

It was the last person I thought would be coming towards

with such hatred.

"Are you crazy?!" I heard a high pitched scream before a

hand came in contact with my face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Jasper?!" The voice kept yelling.

Focusing my gaze, I stared at my wife in confusion. She had

just _slapped_ me. Slapped me for something that wasn't even my fault.

I suddenly was grateful that Emmett was still holding me back. Not that I would've slapped her back, she was still a woman after all.

But being treated like this was unacceptable.

I felt my nerves stretching thinner with each passing second.

I was about to open my mouth when I saw a flash of blonde hair cross the back yard and stop in front of Alice.

No words were exchanged, just another loud crack of stone

hitting stone. There were no words needed as Rosalie walked away from Alice, offering me an apologetic half smile.

Emmett instantly dropped me and ran over to his wife as the

two walked away to go somewhere.

"You…" Alice jumped up and was in front of me again. "You're

just going to let her get away with that?"

"Rosalie had every right." I sighed.

"I am your wife!"

"Exactly. And, if we weren't married, Alice, you better believe I would have hit you myself."

My face was blank; She had no idea if I was lying or not.

"How could you even think something like that?" Her face

fell. "After everything I've given you…"

Oh, that was it. That's when I snapped at her. "And what exactly is that Alice?"

"Jasper, I saved you..." she sneered.

"No. If anything, you needed me. I was that lost little puppy that you took pity on who, in one of my weakest moments, you took advantage of."

"Jasper, I..."

"No, you listen to me... I'm not a goddamn dog that needed to be kept on a chain and beaten into submission. I may not have been as perfect as all those around me, but I'm not a fucking monster." I had never, ever raised my voice like this to Alice before.

"Jasper, what are you talking about? I have never, ever kept on on this so called leash, let alone forced you to do anything you didn't want to."

"Darlin'," I gripped the top of her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. "you've forced me into everything the moment you batted those damn eyes at me...and you sure as hell know it. So stop playing the sweet and innocent card with me. Ain't gonna to work anymore."

I could feel her starting to shake beneath my touch.

"Why are you getting so upset? It's the truth. You go around, playing the saint, saying that you're the one who found me and took me in, taking all the credit for making me the person I am today... but then, when you think no one's looking, you treat me like I'm a child who's going to kill everyone in his path. You're supposed to be my wife and yet, when I tell you that I wasn't trying to hurt Bella, you should've believed me. But, no you turned on me...making me feel like this monster, when it was all of you.... "

"What are you saying?" her voice was unsteady now.

"I'm saying that all of this..." I motioned behind me towards the house. "And us... it ain't me. It never was. You're such a hypocrite, Alice. I've just been too blind to see it, until now..." She let a growl escape her lips. It was quite comical actually. I dropped my hands from her shoulders and just walked away.

"You can't do this to me Jasper!" She yelled at me but didn't follow me as I walked back into the house.

I went into our bedroom and locked the door. I knew that she wouldn't dare follow me inside.

I went into our bedroom and locked the door. I knew that she wouldn't dare follow me inside.

I stayed in that room for three days, only venturing out when it was absolutely necessary. I no longer felt like I belonged with my so called family.

I take that back. There _was _one person who treated me fairly normal. Esme. She never questioned, just loved unconditionally. She didn't treat me any different than her other 'children.' It was that mere fact that made me actually reconsider my decision to be done with this.

But, that afternoon, when Edward said that we would be leaving, I knew that opportunity had come knocking and I needed to answer it. As idiotic as his reasoning and logic was, I knew that if I didn't leave at that moment, I might not have another chance.

Saying goodbye would've been the proper thing for me to do.

But, besides Esme, none of them deserved my courtesy.

We had spent so much time pretending and enough was enough.

It was my time to leave. My time to get away.

When I dropped silently from the window early that morning, I never once looked back at the house as I ventured out.

Looking back would only give me glimpses of the life I was leaving behind.

And, quite frankly, I wanted no more memories.

This was my time to start over.

Jasper Hale was no more the moment I jumped.

Hell, he never was real. Just a figment of my wife's and family's imaginations.

I had spent decades hiding in the shadow of my former self.

But, as I hit the city limits, I could feel the chains being cut.

I, for the first time in a very long time, was _free. _

And I vowed at that moment that nothing nor no one would change me.


	3. Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? If you don't know it by now...

**A/N:** We are absolutely thrilled that you like it! And I'd like to point out that we don't hate Alice, honest. It's just that... she couldn't possibly be THAT nice. Nobody can be that nice and not have a really dark side. Plus, she has the misfortune of being paired up with Jasper and that really doesn't work for us. LOL

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Queen**

_When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you_

We've all heard the stories.

As children, it was just common knowledge.

Around every corner, in the darkness of your closet, or underneath your bed… there lurked a monster.

They came when we least expected it.

In our dreams.

Monsters were supposed to be these large, scary creatures that somehow knew our every fear and played off of it.

But, with one encounter, I knew that, somewhere along the road, someone got it all wrong.

No one ever mentioned that monsters were real.

They failed to mention that monsters can come in the middle of the night, while you're very much awake.

Those things that were only real in the movies and our nightmares truly existed.

The first time I had a run in with a vampire, I was eight years old.

It was late; I was supposed to be asleep like my sister. But, I've never been a deep sleeper and the sound of muffled voices woke me up almost instantly.

I tried to be quiet as I walked to my bedroom door and peered through the small opening. But, they all heard me and turned around.

"And who is that?" A woman's voice said.

"Oh that's Just Serena, my youngest daughter." My father replied. "Serena, come." My father waved his hand and I obeyed, walking out slowly towards them.

"Mira que preciosa." The woman spoke to me in Spanish "Oh please do tell me you have begun to train her?"

I looked at her. Her hair was long and beautiful. Such a deep brown color and was in contrast to her pale, almost transparent skin.

"Oh, well no I haven't. I didn't really intend on Serena…"

"On the contraire." The woman cut him off "she has so much potential, I can tell." She stood up and walked over and knelt in front of me.

"She is perfect." She tried to touch my cheek but I pulled away from her "Ay, mi amor don't be scared. I mean you no harm." Her voice was disturbingly sweet.

Her smile was just as wicked.

But, what I will never forget were those eyes.

They were _blood red._ They were terrifying to me and they would haunt me for a long time after that night.

"Now." She stood up and looked back at my father "I will make a bargain with you." She smiled once more.

"What type of bargain?"

"Train this beautiful little girl, and I will spare your family's lives."

"She is too young to kill." I looked up at my father. I didn't understand.

My father wasn't a killer. He was an honest man; And did honest work.

"At the moment. But, her scent is so enticing. She would be perfect…perfect for luring them in."

"But how?"

"Would you like me to show you?" she pulled out a sharp object and placed it against my upper arm. I screamed in terror.

"Stop." My father's voice was barely above a whisper but she just ignored him.

One swift movement and suddenly there was blood running down my arm.

I couldn't find the strength to scream. I was too shocked.

But, not more than fifteen seconds later, there was a lot of commotion outside.

The very distinct noise that could only be called a howl.

The woman's smile grew even wider as she heard the noise.

"You see? So quickly she could draw them in for you. It would make everything so much easier…you wouldn't have to waste all your time hunting. Not when you have your own personal bait right here."

"It _would _be easier." He sighed and glanced down at me, my face was covered in tears and I was still bleeding.

"Daddy, no." I sobbed. Before he could respond, the sounds of the two bedroom doors opening could be heard.

It was my mother and my sister.

"Send them back to bed or I will kill them." The woman hissed.

"It's alright girls. It's just me and Serena out here…go back to bed." He ordered them and, being the obedient women they were, they just did what they were told. Not even bothering to ask why I had screamed or who he was talking to.

"So, do we have an agreement?" the woman clapped her hands "You train her…and you all live. It's quite simple."

Without hesitation or thought, my father quickly agreed.

"I knew you were a smart man. Believe me when I say that your daughter is the missing link. She is exactly what we need to complete the task at hand."

My father merely nodded again.

"I will be back in a few weeks. By then, I expect her to be trained and willing to do what is asked of her. If I were you…" she leaned down towards me again "I would teach her to have a higher tolerance of pain. What I just did to her isn't even close to what she will have to endure." She waved the sharp object in front of me again.

"Until we meet again amor." She gave me a knowing look and, even at such a young age, I knew this was wrong.

Something bad was about to happen.

I didn't know it at the time but, my father had basically just sold my soul to the devil herself.

And that's when it all began.

For ten years, I did what was asked of me.

For ten years, I never questioned my father.

I never questioned _her. _Because, I knew at any moment, she could kill my family without even blinking.

I always thought I was doing this to protect my family.

I never could've envisioned what this type of life would lead me to.

They always told me it was my birthright, the way things had been done for centuries.

So, I should feel _lucky_ that I had been picked to be a part of all this.

But, when I got older, I started voicing my questions.

They were met with either stony silence or thinly veiled threats.

"_Do your duty or suffer the consequences." _Is what they would say to me.

I was stupid. Naïve.

I never thought they'd turn on me.

I was wrong, _horribly _wrong.


	4. The Truth Beneath The Rose

**Disclaimer: **Yup. The usual. Don't own it.

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Truth Beneath the Rose**_

_Blinded to see the cruelty of the beast  
It is the darker side of me  
The veil of my dreams deceived all I have seen  
Forgive me for what I have been  
__Forgive me my sins_

**Serena**

I always thought death was planned. Never natural. I didn't know anything but execution. I believed when I was told that was how things were done.

I killed. I fought and took their lives. Never considering it was wrong. Until that young wolf.

He was just a child, really. With his whole life ahead of him. And I took it away. I started to wonder then... who made us judge and jury? Who decides they have to die?

When I ran, it was in fear of my life. I would leave nothing behind, they'd already taken everything from me.

We'd been holed up in the South for a while, so I headed North. As far north as I could get.

I arrived in the town I'd chosen after two weeks of traveling in a zigzag pattern to throw off anyone who might be trying to trail me. If I had learned anything in my life, it was how to get around undetected. I made sure the house I settled in was as far away from town as possible. The last thing I needed was some nosy neighbor who wouldn't mind their own business.

My place was on the edge of a farm, on the far side of a wide pasture. I could see the farmhouse from my back yard.

The place looked like it had endured many hard nights. A lot of wear and tear, and no signs of life. And, alone in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, I knew this was my new home.

It wasn't the best hiding place in the world, but with the winter rushing in on arctic wings, the town would quickly become isolated.

For the first few weeks, I largely kept to myself, only venturing out for supplies. And even when I did go out, I tried to keep any human interaction to a minimum. They were no doubt intrigued. I clearly wasn't someone from their neck of the woods.

Nights were the hardest. I was used to being out at night, hunting. I had trouble sleeping and found myself staring out the windows most nights, gazing out over the field. Occasionally, I'd see lights at the old farmhouse, making me realize that it was inhabited, by someone who seemed to value their privacy as much as me.

I should've been worried. If there was someone holed up in that place, there was an obvious reason. But, for all I knew, it could be some poor homeless person. And, who was I to investigate? This wasn't my land. This wasn't my territory. As long as they didn't bother me, I didn't see the problem. But then I started noticing a dark figure prowling the woods at night. At dusk.

That's when I decided that maybe I should head into town and see if I could find out anything about my mysterious neighbor.

I didn't want to be conspicuous. I had to play it cool.

I went to various places in the town, mentioning casually that I was new in town. It was my hope that someone would be smart enough to say 'oh yes dear, you and that other person...'. I just wanted a bit of information. Nothing major, just enough to know that whoever was hanging out in the farmhouse wasn't some sort of psychopath.

But, what if this so called neighbor was roaming around town, trying to do the exact same thing I was doing? Worse yet, what if I ran into said neighbor and didn't even know it?

After that realization dawned on me, I knew that I would have no choice but to be more friendly and more open with the townspeople. Conversations would have to become longer and my smiles would somehow have to become more genuine.

It was when I ventured into the local library that I hit the jackpot. The little old lady behind the desk was more than willing to offer up information and gossip as she signed me up for a library card. Regardless of where you're from. Be it a large city or a small town, one thing's for certain...give a little old lady a smile and she'll tell you everything she knows about everyone in return.

"It's a day for new faces," she said. "Your closest neighbor is here, too.

"Really?" My eyes raised slightly.

"What a small world huh?" she smiled slyly at me and said, "he's quite the looker isn't he?"

I shrugged. "I haven't actually seen him."

"oh, goodness," she laughed. "Let me tell you dear, he has both the looks and the charm. Quite the gentlemen," she sighed.

And then she whispered to me conspiratorially. "He's southern."

And _then_, she giggled. She had to be eighty if she was a day.

Clearly this new neighbor of mine had the ability to charm little old ladies.

Probably harmless then. But after I took my card from her, I casually asked which way he'd gone.

"Oh, right that way," she pointed. "You won't be able to miss him. He's the only young dreamboat in that section."

I laughed to myself. _Dreamboat. _But I headed off in the direction she'd pointed. She was right, I couldn't miss him. I peeked around one of the high shelves and saw a man that should have been completely out of place surrounded by musty old books. Tall and lean, with tousled blond hair, that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. The rest of him looked fairly rumpled, too. His jeans were worn in all the right places, his dark shirt faded from washing, but wrinkled as if it had been rolled up.

I knew then that this was the guy. His eyes were scanning the shelves but from his stance, it looked like he was perhaps bored. I couldn't understand how that was possible. Surely a young guy like him couldn't have read every single one of these books. Right? Then again, that light was almost always on...maybe he was some sort of recluse who spent all his time reading books. Which was an odd thought. Because there was something in the way he moved, something in his bearing that told me this was not an inactive man.

He _had _to be doing something other than hanging out in the library. What that was exactly, I really wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer. I figured it'd be best if I just introduced myself and get it over with. No sense in waiting it out.

I rounded the corner and approached him slowly. His head came up sharply as I neared, his eyes narrowing.

I paused momentarily, thrown off by the intensity of this glare. But I recovered quickly and started my walk towards him once more. When I was a couple feet away, I stopped and offered a benign smile, trying not to stare. Something about him simply screamed 'dangerous'. But I was an expert when it came to dangerous. So, I was sure I would be able to handle him.

"Hi," I said quietly, because it _was_ a library. "I'm Serena. We're neighbors."

And then I did what any friendly new neighbor would do, I stretched my hand towards him, waiting for him to shake it. But instead, he just looked down at it quickly and then returned his gaze back to me, giving me cold, hard look.

Charming, huh? Apparently, that was only with old ladies. "And you are?" I prompted, letting my hand fall.

"Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. And I prefer to keep to myself."

And just like that, I was dismissed. He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there.

I stood there for a few seconds, replaying in my mind what had just happened. I had been nothing but polite to this guy and he didn't even have to decency to say 'nice to meet you' or anything. He might not be a psychopath, but there was something a little...off about him. Maybe he had alter ego issues.

Well, if he kept to himself as he'd said, we wouldn't have any problems. All I had was a name. And a name was good enough for me. I would stay out of his way and I was pretty sure he wanted nothing to do with me.

'Jasper Whitlock.' It was quite a peculiar name. Not one you heard often. Well, in this day and age.

I went about my business, picking up some more supplies, and arranging for a load of firewood. But all day, I couldn't get that odd man with his perfect face and angry eyes out of my head. He had left me with this uncomfortable feeling and I didn't like it. Because for a moment, it felt like he'd looked at me like I was prey.

**Jasper**

I wasn't stripping away the entire civilized veneer that Alice had carefully molded for me, just most of it.

It felt good. To not have to keep pretending; to keep denying what I was. I wasn't some soft, biddable Southern gentleman. Not the perfectly groomed arm-piece she'd made me.

Like a trophy. As if she'd tamed the beast, domesticated the wild animal.

A feral grin spread across my face at the thought. I damn sure wasn't tame. I may have played the part for a few decades, but it never stuck.

When I left them, I left behind two things. First, every single piece of designer clothing that Alice had ever bought me. And second, the last name I had been using for the past fifty years. The moment I walked out the door, I was no longer Jasper Hale, the man who had been his wife's charity case for all these years. But rather, I would go back to my roots. Slowly but surely, Jasper Whitlock would begin to emerge once more. Living life the way he wanted to.

I went East. To a place even Alice didn't know about. Property I'd bought decades earlier, in case I needed a bolt hole. Decrepit and empty for years, the farmhouse was barely livable. But then, I was barely living.

I was alone for months, and then I noticed movement in the cottage at the edge of the field. I owned it as well, but had left it up to a local realtor to lease out. Whoever was living there now, seemed to be in seclusion much like myself.

I only ventured into town occasionally to hit the library. It wasn't a particularly well stocked library, but sufficient. The books were nothing new. I had practically read every single one they had available. But it gave me something do with my time.

It also was the perfect activity I could partake in without actually having to converse with anybody else. Of course I would get the occasional stares from the young women in the library. They were intrigued, they were attracted to me, but they had no idea. Behind the looks, there wasn't much. Just a man trying to remember who he was before he was taken captive and forced into a life he never asked for.

People often wished for more time on earth, for eternal life, but it ain't what it's cracked up to be. I'd left the possibility of eternity as a warrior, for the silk lined trap of an eternity that never fit. Now I faced an uncertain future. Uncertain for the first time in a lifetime.

As much as I knew that I needed to get away, to finally fulfill my desire to abandon the charade I had come to know as life, something seemed a bit...off. Yes, I was free. Yes, I had gotten what I wanted. But I had no idea what I was going to do with all this new found freedom. I began to wonder if there was any actual purpose for me.

I could only imagine that I had a dark purpose in this existence. I was created to kill, the ultimate predator. Hunter and prey. Was that all there was?

In the beginning, that was all I knew. I killed when I was asked, destroying life without a second thought. I was the strong one who eventually turned into the weak one. But, now that I was on my own, there was nothing stopping me from becoming that once strong hunter I had once been. Deep down, I don't think I ever gave up the old Jasper. He was always there, lurking. Waiting for the day he could come out and play again.

I couldn't go back to preying on humans, I realized that. But that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the hunt. Everyone had their favorites. A favorite type of prey to hunt. I guess my ideal prey would have to be graceful and quick. Fragile yet strong. And better yet, beautiful yet tortured.

I could hunt a human without killing.

Because what was so different from hunting and the dance of seduction?

So, I ventured out, looking for a target, for the perfect creature to focus my energy. The library might have seemed like a strange choice of hunting ground, but I wanted quarry with some intellect.

It would be so simple. Humans were instantly drawn to me. My first candidate was the elderly woman at the information desk. But, within a few seconds, I ruled her out. What fun would she be? Maybe fifty years ago but not now.

I wandered away, biding my time. And then she appeared. Coming around the corner, looking as innocent as a lamb, with secrets in her eyes. The friendly greeting she offered me was at odds with the emotions coming from her.

There was bitterness there. Anger. But beneath it all, there was intrigue. And I knew then that I had found my prey. But then, she said those four words.

"I'm Serena. We're neighbors."

The last person I needed to get tangled with was my neighbor. Oh, but she was so perfect. My mind debated with itself for a few moments, almost forgetting completely about the girl in front of me. Only when she spoke again did I remember she was there.

"And you are?"

There was no hesitation in my answer. "Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. And I prefer to keep to myself." I turned and walked away, knowing that with my response, I'd sealed her fate. I'd practically dared her to pursue me.

As I continued walking, I could feel the intense amount of confusion and anger coming off of her. Truthfully, I deserved it. But humans could be so trivial sometimes. You brush them off like a fly and yet, they would keep coming back. Over and over. And that is exactly what I wanted her to do.

A tiny voice told me I was deluding myself. That it wasn't the hunt that had spurred me, but the desire to know the secrets she hid. I, after all, knew what it was like to carry secrets around. And, if I was correct and this girl had some sort of secret, I sure as hell was going to figure it out. Besides, hunting someone with a secret made the game even more exciting. She would be harder to reach, not so easy like the others. I loved a good challenge and, the moment I laid eyes on Serena, I knew she'd be the most challenging game yet.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let us know! Reviews= LOVE!**


	5. Neverending Story

**Disclaimer: As usual, we own nothing. But oh how we wish we did!**

**A/N: Sorry guys for the small delay. We have to point out that Jasper and Serena are two very different and unique characters, so you just got to get used to them because we love them! As for Serena, with time, her story will come out of hiding. We promise!**

**

* * *

****Neverending Story**

_We're part of a story, part of a tale  
We're all on this journey  
No one is to stay  
Where ever it's going  
What is the way?  
We're part of a story, part of a tale  
Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane  
No one remembers how it began. _

**Jasper**

I gave her a few days and then followed her as she went out. I kept far enough behind that she wouldn't know I was following. She went back to the library. I smelled her as soon as I entered. I tracked her scent, following it up the stairs into the dim upper recesses of the building.

I waited a few days and then went back to the library. I smelled her as soon as I entered. I tracked her scent, following it up the stairs into the dim upper recesses of the building. This was where they kept the older, less popular books.

She was a fan of the odd and abandoned, it would appear. I was pleasantly surprised by this discovery.

As I entered the room, not making a sound, I saw her standing in front of one of the shelves, trying to grab a book from the top shelf but came up short. Oh, this would be too perfect.

Moving silently, I approached her, using vampiric speed to make my appearance sudden. Her mind was so focused on the books that when I finally stood right behind her, reaching up quickly over her head to easily grab the book, she gasped loudly. And, that gasp was like music to my predator's ears.

She spun, backed up against the shelves, her eyes wide. I expected fear, relished the thought of it, but when I looked into those cloud grey eyes, it wasn't fear I saw.

It was challenge.

And, at the very moment, the old Jasper started to break through. I never backed down from a challenge. Never. I casually glanced at her selection before looking back at her. She was still looking at me with those big eyes, almost as if she anticipating my next move.

"Quite an interesting selection." I took one step forward, closing the gap between us. "It's one of my favorites. I was actually on my way up here to check out the exact same book." I lied, but she didn't know that.

Her expression changed slightly as a smirk formed on her face. "Well," she snatched the book from my hands, "I came for it first." She said, full of such confidence.

I took another step forward, crowding her. It would be such an easy thing, to erase that smug expression.

"Maybe." I leaned down towards her, making sure that I didn't touch her in any way. "But without me, you wouldn't have it, would you?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'd have gotten it." She replied defiantly. "I didn't need your help."

"Or want it." She added after a beat.

"Oh Serena, if it's your wish to claim this book as your own, then fine. But a simple thank you would suffice."

"Thank you for what? I didn't ask for your help."

"Well, we can do this easy way or..." I stepped even closer, placing one of my hands on the shelf near the side of her face "we can do this the hard way. Which do you prefer?"

Her smile turned sly. "The hard way? What, exactly, is the hard way?"

I hadn't expected that response. But, I was quickly coming to find that nothing about this woman was expected. Every time I thought I had her, she went and did the complete opposite. She wasn't letting me down. She was still challenging me.

I reached up, fingering a stray lock of her long dark hair. "Darlin', you don't wanna play these games with the likes of me."

"You're so confident you'd win?" She asked.

"Confidence isn't an issue here. I know I would win. Hands down."

"Do you, now?" She gave a throaty laugh. "Honey, I've got moves you've never seen."

"Silly girl." I let go of the piece hair that was still in between my fingers. "I've seen it all."

"You haven't seen anything like me, I guarantee it." Slick as an eel, she ducked under my arm and started to walk away.

In a blink of an eye, she was gone. She left me standing in the room alone. Just as I had done the day before. My initial reaction was to chase after her, like any hunter would do when their prey escapes. But going after her wouldn't achieve anything. No, I had to let her believe that she had won this round.

**Serena**

That Whitlock character was the strangest, and sexiest man I'd ever met. He had effectively bewitched me in the middle of a room full of old books. But while the rational part of me should've been scared out of my wits, there was another part of me that found myself wondering if I was in some sort of sick, twisted fantasy. Of his or mine, I wasn't sure.

I certainly hadn't reacted like myself. Or at least the old me. But I hadn't been able to resist challenging him, pushing him. I had looked into his odd golden eyes and seen darkness. But instead of scaring me, it drew me in. Until I was saying things I had no control over.

If he thought he could win me over by doing things like whispering to me in that low raspy voice and invading my space, he had another thing coming. And I let him know it, too. I wasn't some pushover who'd bow down to him.

I had my share of darkness. If he wanted to play, I'd play. And I'd win.

I smiled to myself as I went back downstairs. I'd not intended to get involved, or get personal with anyone here, but it looked like it was unavoidable.

Not only had I been able to give him a taste of his own medicine, but I had also gotten the book in the end. A successful day, if you asked me. But as I exited the library, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

Watched, I suspected, by a pair of gold eyes. I refused to give him the satisfaction of me turning around to look. I trusted my instincts, had to, and my instincts told me he wouldn't follow. I had bruised his ego. But seeking me out would be too predictable.

And I had the feeling that this guy was anything but predictable. Hell, I had just experienced the oddest moment of unpredictability.

Last time, he barely looked at me. This time, he was practically seducing me in a public place. And I nearly let him. I may be strong and stubborn, but I was still a woman.

And he was a man. A very intriguing man. What struck me the most about him though, was that voice. I hadn't noticed it during our first encounter; but today, in such close proximity to him, I was able to fully hear it. Although sensual, it was a bit hoarse. Almost as if he hadn't been speaking to many people during his time here. Which led me to believe that he was truly alone. All alone in that farmhouse. No one but him going in and out of there.

As I arrived back home, I quickly glanced towards the farmhouse. Of course, there was no sign of him.

Yesterday, I thought that my neighbor was a potential psychopath. Today, especially with the sudden change of mood, I still held onto that original thought.

I pictured that long, lanky build, the rumpled clothes, that face that belonged to either a pirate or a poet; and wondered how someone like that managed to escape commitment. Why hadn't some woman locked him up in her basement by now? What sane woman wouldn't have set a trap for him?

Unless, there was more than meets the eye? Maybe that's why he was here in the first place? Because, let's face it, no one comes out to the middle of no where just for fun. We come for an escape. An escape from the world we once knew.

I wondered what his world had been. Nothing at all like mine, I was sure. I couldn't imagine how he'd react to my world. A world full of hurt and betrayal. Where, the people who you thought you knew turned to be anything but. A world where you forced to kill and simply move on as if it had never happened.

Could a man like him even imagine such a place? He was well read, if the book I'd snatched from him was any indication; and though worn and wrinkled, his clothes were high quality. Which led me to believe that he either came from privilege or had become successful on his own. My life would seem alien to someone like that.

It was clear that we would probably have nothing in common. But even being so certain of this, the question still lingered in the back of my mind. Why was he here? Why now? There had to have been something that had shattered his perfect world right?

And despite my need to avoid complications, I wanted to know. And although I'm sure his story would in no way be comparable to mine, knowing that there was someone else here who had maybe endured something tragic, gave me a bit of peace of mind.

But I merely wanted to know. Nothing more, nothing less.

As any proper cat knows, curiosity never killed anything more than a few hours.

* * *

**As usual...Reviews =LOVE! **


	6. A Dangerous Mind

**A/N: Yup. We're big slackers. Sorry. We've both been absolutely consumed with other projects. And bad boys.  
But yay! Pancakes!**

* * *

**_I'm searching for answers  
'cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._**

**Serena**

I woke up with a craving for pancakes so strong it bordered on desperation. And the only thing better than pancakes were pancakes I didn't cook myself.

The weather was gloomy enough that I figured there wouldn't be all that many people out and about today. So I dressed in layers and ventured out into the bitter cold to go to the one restaurant in town.

It was a tiny place, on the main street. I'd hoped to find it empty of locals, but it looked like I wasn't the only one with a craving today. There were a few cars in the parking lot when I arrived. Including a sleek black SUV with tinted windows that looked out of place in this rural setting.

The cafe was filled with locals. Perfect. But I was already inside, so it was too late to change my mind. I was pretty sure that most of the town was already talking about me behind my back. I couldn't blame them. I was different. I wasn't very social, usually keeping to myself by any means necessary. And, as luck would have it, there was only one table currently available in the entire restaurant. And it was right smack in the middle of everything and everyone. I made my way to me seat, trying to avoid the stares I knew I was getting.

I was usually so careful to keep covered. But when I took my jacket off, the cardigan I was wearing slid off with it, exposing my shoulders and arms for all to see.

The waitress's eyes immediately dropped to my arms and widened. "Sweetheart, what _happened_ to you?" She asked, her voice carrying in the now silent cafe. I could feel everyone staring.

I bit back a curse. I hated this part. The questions, the lying. The pity.

I quickly yanked my sweater back into place. "I was in an accident. Car accident."

Anyone with half a brain would know that was a lie. Because what kind of car accident could cause scars like mine? But people believed what they wanted to.

"How horrible." She said in a voice that said it was more fascinating than terrible. Obviously eager to get some gossip about the outsider, she opened her mouth to continue.

And that's when he walked in. Swaggered over to the table I was sitting at and sat across from me with a grin.

"Hey, darlin'. Sorry I'm late."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

The waitress- Lonnie, her name tag said- closed her mouth with an audible snap.

Jasper looked at her and gave her a look that could only be described as threatening. "Coffee. Black. She'll take cream for hers."

Then he turned his attention back to me.

Lonnie turned and scurried away, glancing back over her shoulder.

His smile faded as he studied me.

Did he expect me to thank him? For butting in to a situation I could easily have handled?

"I'm sorry, do I have the words poor, defenseless lamb tattooed on my forehead?" I couldn't keep the irritation out of my voice. I wasn't some damsel in distress. And how the hell did he know how I took my coffee?

His left brow rose a fraction.

"You need to mind your own, Whitlock." I told him.

He snorted. "Listen up, lambchop. I _am_ minding my own. When these people think they can get answers out of you, then they'll start on me. I'm just nipping that idiocy in the bud."

I laughed. "You think that this little charade will stop them from talking? They already talk about you. Half of them think you're some tortured artist, secluding yourself in that big old house of yours because of the tragic death of your one true love. They think you're so devastated that you're hiding out there pining for your beloved."

He started laughing. It was a dark, bitter sound. "That couldn't be further from the truth."

"For all you and these simpletons know, I could be a bloodthirsty monster, whose only purpose in this town is to hunt you down, one by one, and drain the whole place dry." He ended with a savage smile.

I stared at him for a moment, noticing something undefinable in his strange golden eyes. But, then I shook my head and laughed it off. "That's pretty good, Whitlock. Funny."

He shrugged.

We sat in silence until Lonnie came back with our coffees. I ordered my meal, while he ordered nothing, just continued to look at me. When she left the table, he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"So... car accident, huh?" His rough voice held a note of censure. He knew. He knew I lied.

I met his frank gaze. "Lost love?" I asked, deflecting.

His lips twitched. "You show me yours, lambchop; I'll show you mine."

The second time he said it, it registered. "Why are you calling me lambchop?"

"Poor, defenseless lamb." He said. "Lambchop."

Great. He was a comedian now.

**Jasper**

I wasn't following her. I just happened to end up in the same place at the same time.

It was curiosity, plain and simple.

I watched from my car as she entered the restaurant, noting her hesitation when she saw the crowd inside. But she didn't turn tail, she squared her shoulders and continued in.

I could see through the wide front windows as a waitress led her to a table.

Luck clearly wasn't on her side because she was forced to sit in the middle of everyone. She looked frustrated as she walked to the table. She knew she was being looked at but kept her head up and took her seat. Sitting there, she suddenly reminded me of a caged animal in a zoo. All eyes on her as she desperately tried to ignore them.

And then she took off her jacket. Even from my position outside, I could see the marks on her skin. Dark slashes, pale lines. I was out of my car and heading inside before I felt her distress.

I quickly walked in, not bothering to stop and chat it up with the hostess who was eying me like a piece of meat. No, instead I just walked right up to her, sitting down right in front of her.

I shot her a cocky grin. "Hey, Darlin'. Sorry I'm late." The look on her face was priceless. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, even as I could feel her relief.

But I knew that she wouldn't thank me. She was too proud to admit that my interference had just saved her a lot of trouble. I was quickly becoming aware of the way Serena works. So, knowing that she wasn't about to thank me, I turned my attention towards the waitress who was still standing there, looking down at the two of us with intense curiosity.

The look I gave her should have had her shaking in fear. I watched, amused, as she scampered away to get our drinks. Then I turned back to Serena. I didn't need my gift to know she was furious.

When I knew that it was just the two of us, figuratively of course, now, I let my smile fade away and let me eyes wander over her face, and over towards the sweater that was once again covering those marks on her arms.

And then she spoke. "I'm sorry, do I have the words poor defenseless lamb tattooed on my forehead?"

Amused at her indignation, I lifted a brow. She went on. "You need to mind your own, Whitlock."

I decided to tweak her a little more, see how far I could take it. I snorted. "Listen up, lambchop. I _am_ minding my own. When these people think they can get answers out of you, then they'll start on me. I'm just nipping that idiocy in the bud."

Oh, I could feel her temper rise. But, instead of lashing out on me, she merely laughed in disbelief. She responded by saying that half the people in this town already talk about me. I could care less, but I let her continue. I was being called an 'tortured artist' who had lost my one true love and that's why I was here. Because I was devastated.

Yeah, right. If this girl only knew. I didn't lose my one true love. I didn't lose anything, in fact. If anything, gained _everything _back.

I laughed at the thought of pining for what was gone. "That couldn't be further from the truth." I told her.

And then I mixed truth and fiction. An outrageous lie that my former family would have taken for truth.

Her eyes watched me for a moment and for a split second, I thought she was going to ask me to elaborate. But instead, she shook her head and laughed it off.

I waited while the waitress dropped of our drinks and Serena ordered. I was a little confused at the immense satisfaction she gave off when she ordered.

I leaned back in my chair, folding my arms across my chest. Then I called her out on her obvious lie about her scars.

She countered with a demand of her own. "Lost love?"

I almost laughed. She was too much. I hadn't been this amused by a human in a long time. "You show me yours, lambchop; I'll show you mine."

It was then that a flash of realization flashed across her face. "Why are you calling me lambchop?"

The way she said it, it was too damn funny. It was her fault that I called her that in the first place.

"Poor, defenseless lamb." I quoted her earlier statement. "Lambchop." I stated simply.

She rose to the bait magnificently. Her pale cheeks flushed with annoyance. But before she could respond, that irritating woman arrived with her meal.

**Serena**

_Lambchop?_ I glared at him while the nosy waitress put my meal in front of me. Pancakes had suddenly lost their allure. The man was utterly infuriating. Lambchop? Like food?

What the hell was this guy's problem? "Hate to break it to you Whitlock, but I'm not a piece of meat. Nor am I defenseless."

He grinned suddenly, his face transforming when he did. "Oh lambchop, you have no idea how defenseless you are."

"And you know that how? You know nothing about me..." I put butter and syrup on my pancakes and stabbed my fork into them with more force than necessary.

"I know more than you think."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He winked. _Winked._ The smug bastard.

I groaned in frustration. All I had wanted to do was enjoy a morning out, alone. But it seemed that wherever I go now, _he's _always there. Then an idea struck me....

"Are you..._stalking _me?"

He leaned back in his seat, that smug smile still planted on his face. When he didn't answer me, I just about choked on my food. "Oh, god...please don't tell me you're one of those obsessive psychopaths who always lurk in the dark..."

He adopted a hurt look. "I do _not_ lurk."

"Then what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm merely _observing."_

Observing? What? "Like I'm some sort of... science experiment? Christ, Whitlock, no wonder you're out there all alone. Your social skills are terrible."

"I'm alone by choice...not by force"

I gave him an overly sweet smile. "That's what they all say."

His jaw clenched. "Well, I'm not like everyone else."

It was my turn to laugh. "Clearly. Because, any normal person would get the hint when they aren't wanted."

His expression turned sly, and dangerous. "Oh, I know when I'm wanted, darlin'."

I didn't know whether to laugh or scream at him. That particular look on his face was... enticing. "Will you stop!" I practically yelled, causing a few of the patrons to look at me oddly. "Stop staring at me like that, it's so...creepy."

He raised one brow, once again looking superior. "You don't think it's creepy. Don't lie. Not to me."

"What does it matter to you if I lie or not? We aren't friends. We're barely even acquaintances."

"I don't like liars." He said with a sneer. "And we don't need to be friends. Not for this."

"This?" I asked.

He gestured around us. "This game, this charade. Call it whatever you want."

"Look Whitlock, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not sure I want to to, either. But if this is your idea of fun...I suggest you pick someone else to play with..."

"Oh, lambchop.." he sighed melodramatically "you're in this game whether you like it or not."

"So you're admitting that you're playing some sort of game, and I have no choice in the matter?" Jesus. Who the hell did he think he is? And who in their right mind would go along with that?

Then again, what type of harm could come of playing his stupid game? It's not like I had anything better to do in this town.

Maybe this was something he did often, I thought. And on the tails of that thought came a darker one. Maybe this was something he did often and he really was some sort of psycho.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You _are_ an obsessive psychopath, aren't you?"

"Not so much obsessive. Extremely intrigued would be a better way of putting it."

"What about the psychopath part?" I subconsciously leaned a bit away from him. His lips momentarily twitched into a smile "Why? Are you scared?"

"Please." I scoffed. "Scared? Of you?" I made a show of checking him out. Then I shrugged dismissively. "I could take you."

"I very much doubt you could, but you're welcome to try."

Those were fighting words. He was challenging me.

"Could you have a bigger ego? You know _nothing _of what I'm capable of doing. Don't merely assume that just because I'm a woman that I will simply surrender and let you win."

"You'll surrender, lambchop. But I know you won't _let_ me win. That's why I chose you." There was a hardness to his words.

"You _chose _me? Like some poor innocent puppy at the pound? Is that what you see me as? Just as a means of keeping you occupied?"

"Well, if I wanted a puppy, I wouldn't be here right now. I wanted something a little bit more...shall we say, feisty."

He was so arrogant. And what bothered me more than that, was that I liked it. Cocky bastard. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Tilting my head, I looked at him through my lashes. "I'll show you feisty, cowboy."

"Cowboy?" he laughed darkly "_That's _the best you could come up with? Oh, lambchop, you have much to learn..."

I threw up my hands and snarled in irritation. I did not want to let him win this round.

But, it was like, for every comeback I thought of, it wasn't good enough. Somehow I knew he was always going to be one step ahead of me. Did I have to concede defeat? At least for this round?

"Well, as you can see my plate is now empty....which means that this conversation is _over_."

He grinned triumphantly and rose, throwing some bills on the table. "Well, the least I can do is buy you breakfast."

"I can pay for my own damn pancakes and coffee thank you very much. I don't need you to pay for anything of mine." I shoved the money back towards him.

"Now, now, lambchop. don't be a sore loser." He moved to my side and leaned over. "And we wouldn't want to ruin this charade we've created, now, would we?"

I turned slightly and gave him the fakest smile I could muster. And what did I get in return? He winked. Oh, Jesus! I stood up slowly, being certain to brush up against him as I did.

His expression darkened for an instant, and then smoothed out. Placing his hand at the small of my back, he escorted me to the door, just like a gentleman would. But I knew better. I suddenly felt like a hostage. Being forced to do something against her will. And, I wasn't anyone's damn hostage. But, something inside of me still thought he was a bit of a psychopath and if I made any sudden movements, it might not be pretty.

God, this was ridiculous.

And yet, irresistible. It strangely reminded me of the hunt.

But which one of us was prey?

It sure as hell wasn't going to be me. As soon as we were out the door, I shook out of his grasp quickly and put a good amount of distance between us. "I'd appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself next time, Whitlock."

"I told you not to lie to me, Serena." He whispered silkily, then turned and walked away. I watched, equally annoyed and amused, as he got into the dark SUV I'd noticed earlier and drove away.

I had the childish urge to stamp my foot. But as I turned and got into my own car, I couldn't help but crack a small smile. He had won this round; but even though I didn't really know what this game was all about, I was going to get him back next time. There was no denying it.

Whitlock had no idea who he was messing with.

**Reviews=LOVE!**


	7. Deep Within

**A/N: So we're absolutely thrilled and blown away that Within Temptation was nominated for an Indie Twific Award. You guys are the absolute best.  
We're also very sorry for the hideously delayed update. Other projects and attacks of random real life have prevented us from working on it. Can't promise it won't happen again. You know how it is.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Deep Within  
**

**Is there a place deep within?  
A place where you hide your darkest sins**

**There's a strange kind of ambiance,  
it's surrounding you  
as a songstress you lure me,  
towards the truth**

**Serena  
**

It was the dream that spurred me to go looking for him. A dream full of smug smiles and innuendo, hunting and running. I woke up just as his hands were wrapping around my throat.

I lay in the grey light of dawn, blankets pulled up to my chin, and wondered why that dream in particular bothered me. I never had nightmares anymore, not after all I'd seen. When you knew the monsters were real, dreams failed to hold any power.

So was Whitlock now my boogeyman? The thought almost made me laugh. There was nothing threatening about that man, unless you counted that he was dangerously attractive.

"And irritating," I reminded myself out loud. "Don't forget irritating."

I sighed and stretched, then a flash of movement at the window caught my eye.

I turned my head quickly, and for a second, I could have sworn I saw Whitlock perched on my window sill like a damn cat. I blinked, and felt a quick breath of frigid winter air, and the image was gone.

I stared at the closed window, and mentally pictured him there. It was impossible, I was on the second floor, and the window was safely locked. But I could still see him in my mind's eye, crouched on the sill, not like a fat contented house-cat, but more like a lean alley cat, battle-scarred and gun-shy.

This time I did laugh at myself. The fanciful nature of my thoughts was so out of character for me.

What the hell would that man be doing in my window, if he'd somehow managed to climb up there?

He'd never really denied being a psycho stalker, but I really had doubts that he was. From my instincts, he seemed like an attractive, slightly odd man.

Well, really odd.

I had seen many peculiar things in my life. So, the idea of someone looking in on me wouldn't be _that _odd to me now that I really thought about it.  
Even if it just had been a hallucination, I was still beginning to get a bit irritated. No, you know what, if Whitlock was really on my window sill, I was going to be pissed. I didn't care that it was really strange. No, I was more concerned with the fact that there was something about me that he found so damn fascinating and he didn't even have the guts to come knock on my front door and ask me in person.

I dressed quickly; jeans, thermal shirt, sweater, boots and a warm coat, then I headed out my back door and started across the field to his decrepit old farmhouse. As I walked, I worked myself up to a nice level of mad.

After all, he had won the last round. I had to be on top of things if I even had a chance of getting answers from him. Maybe, if he hadn't really been in my bedroom, I could at least wake his ass up and disturb him a bit.

Because he had woken me up (literally or just a figment in my imagination wasn't really important now) so I was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. Show him what it's like to wake someone up in the middle of the night.

After that, well, we'd just see.

I wasn't going to let him get the upper hand this time.

The cold was barely noticeable as I lifted my hand and pounded on the door with as much force as possible and took a step back. If he was a deep sleeper, it'd probably take him awhile to show up and open the door. So, imagine my utter shock when lo and behold five seconds later, the door swung open with a loud creak.

"Well, well, lambchop. What do we have here? Come to go at it again?"

Infuriating. Absolutely infuriating. I gave him a quick once over. He wasn't dressed as if he'd been outside. Once again, his clothes looked like they'd been slept in, his black t-shirt was wrinkled, and the dark pants he was wearing had smudges of dust on them.

His feet were bare. In winter.

I found that one thing jarringly intriguing.

And it made me begin to question his sanity. Because who in their right mind walked around in freezing weather dressed like it was summer outside? I felt the tiniest twinge of concern for him. Oh, great. No, I couldn't let him see it. So, I shook it off, squared my shoulders and looked him in the eye. "We need to talk, Whitlock."

He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest. "Talk about what?"

"Were you in my bedroom this morning?" I demanded, not even bothering to ease into it.

His lips twitched into that damn smug smile of his that both irritated and my heart beat faster. "Ah darlin' you were dreaming about me? I'm flattered...really, I am," he smirked.

"You wish." Deciding he really wasn't going to invite me in out of the cold, I shouldered my way past him into the house.

I looked around the room I'd entered. A kitchen, but it appeared to be virtually untouched. Either he was insanely tidy; which I discounted from the state of his clothing; or he never cooked.

But, he had to eat at some point. Right? I looked over at him and saw that he was watching me with curious eyes. "Why is your kitchen...well, why is it _so _clean?"

He idly glanced around. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're kidding me right? There isn't a dirty dish in sight and there's probably nothing remotely rotten in your fridge..." I took two steps towards it so I could see for myself but he was suddenly standing in front of it, arms crossed against his chest.

"Do you do this a lot?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Just going through the things of strangers? It isn't very ladylike."

"I never claimed to be a lady," I shot back.

"You sure look like one to me," he teased. "Now, why exactly are you here again? Other than to try and get the details of my eating habits?"

"I want answers, Whitlock," I replied. "Starting with- were you in my bedroom this morning?"  
"You're getting snow all over my floor." He deflected.

"Neat freak," I mumbled under my breath. In a moment of immaturity I took my jacket off, letting even more snow fall to his spotless floor.

He started laughing. "Lovely. May I take your coat?"

God, this guy and his mood swings. "Okay." I smiled sweetly, shoving my jacket against his chest, undoubtedly getting snow all over his shirt.

"The boots too, lambchop."

I stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very much so. You're in my house remember? House rules apply to everyone."

Grumbling, I tugged off my boots and kicked them at him, sending more snow skidding across the floor. I bared my teeth. "Happy now?"

"I don't know why you're getting so upset," he said. "You showed up at _my_ front door, not the other way around. If you don't like the way things are around here, you're very welcome to leave." There was a hint of irritation in his voice. It only lasted for a split second but I heard it. And it gave me a slight feeling of satisfaction. I was getting on his nerves. Perfect. And I wasn't about to let up.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Whitlock. You have yet to answer my original question..." I sauntered off, exploring more of his place.

It was surprising to note the inside of the house was in far better condition than it appeared to be on the outside. I went through a dining room that had no furniture at all, into the front of the house, which was the living room.

When I walked inside the living room, I was pleasantly surprised to see that there was a huge, plush couch in the middle of the room. Along with a mound of books scattered all over the place. And, in front of the couch, there was a fireplace. Though it was almost completely bare, I felt oddly comfortable in this room.

I crossed to the couch and threw myself down on it, making myself at home.  
"Have a seat," he said dryly.

"Not much on company, are you, Whitlock?"

"Not to say that a change in scenery isn't nice," he glared down at me. "But yes, I prefer to stay alone...most of the time."

"Too bad," I informed him. "I'm not leaving 'til you give me answers."

"Confident much?" he came and sat on the floor across from me. I didn't answer him at first, I just glared down at him. Like if I kept staring at him, he would give him.

"Oh, fine!" he snapped quickly. "Let's hear these questions." Even though I didn't appreciate him snapping at me, I couldn't help but smile. I was getting to him. And he was right where I wanted him.

I relaxed into the couch. "Yes or no, were you in my bedroom?"

"No." He answered promptly.

"Are you lying to me?" I frowned.

He shook his head and laughed coldly. "Oh lambchop, why would I lie to you? Besides, don't you think if I was in your room, I'd be in there to do more than just watch you sleep?"

He was lying. I was positive he was lying. But I had no proof that he was there, except what I thought I saw.

"Maybe you just got caught." I shrugged.

"The only way you'd catch me, is if I let you." He replied.

"Why would you want to be caught?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you see things my way. So, as you can see, there is no possible way that I was in your room..."

"Are you stalking me?" I asked quickly.  
He narrowed his eyes and smiled, sly and sensual. "Do you want me to be?"

I berated him. "That isn't an answer, Whitlock. Besides, who would actually _want _you to stalk them?"

"You said you wanted answers, Serena. Don't get pissy because I don't give the right ones."

I hated that superior tone he used. There had to be something I could do to throw him off.

I thought for a moment and then sat up. Gripping the bottom edge of my sweater, I tugged it up slowly, shimmying a little as it came off.  
His eyes were glued to me.  
I tossed the sweater toward him and lay back on the couch, arching my back.

**Jasper**

That little girl was playing with fire. it was obvious to me what she was up to, even before she peeled off her sweater and posed on my couch. I was vaguely surprised by the way she had simply barged in like she owned the place. And oddly enough, I found it slightly attractive. Once in awhile, I liked it when a woman took charge.

I wasn't about to let her know that, though. I had to keep her guessing. Especially if I had to convince her I wasn't in her room this morning. I was still shocked that she'd seen me.

I had underestimated her. I thought that she, like most humans, was a deep sleeper, completely oblivious to her surroundings in the early hours.

But she had woken in an instant, and had been far too alert. There was definitely something different about her. I'd yet put my finger on what exactly it was, but it wasn't from lack of trying.

When she'd shown up at my door, that idiotic voice in my head, the one I'd dubbed Hale for its soft gentlemanly reminders, pointed out that it was nice to have company.

The thermal shirt she and on under her sweater left little to the imagination. And I had an excellent imagination.

She was more intuitive than most humans. _Are you stalking me?_ She had no idea.

Yet.

"Do you work?" She asked after laying back on the couch.

Work? "I'm... in acquisitions."

Her eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh."

I knew she wasn't buying the 'acquisitions' crap, but she let it slide. Only someone with deep secrets of their own would do that.

"And you? What do you do?" I asked, testing her emotions.

And for one fraction of a second, I felt a hint of shock and surprise coming from her. But, it didn't show in her eyes.

"I...I work with animals." she said. Oh, she was good, she didn't betray anything.

Obviously, she had to be lying. But I didn't get any of the telltale signs of an outright lie. So, she was telling half truths. I could appreciate that, even if I was not at all content with half. I wanted to know all of it. "Animals..." I filled my voice with doubt.

"Wild animals." She nodded.

"And what do you do with these... animals?"

"I study them." She said quickly. Too quickly.  
"Like a catch and release type thing?" I prompted.  
"Something like that."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Well Jesus, lambchop, can you be anymore...vague?"

"Says Mr. 'Acquisitions' Whitlock." She shot back. "Couldn't come up with anything more original than that? What are you, a hit man or something?"

I let a smirk form on my face before looking her dead in the eye. "Something like that."

I don't know what reaction I expected, but of course she did not provide it. Ornery female.  
"Huh. Interesting." She settled deeper into the couch, giving the impression that she was staying for a while.

"You plan on stayin' a while darlin'?" I let my accent come out more than normal. Most women are extremely attracted to the southern accent but not her. No, it was like the exact opposite. It actually _irritated _her it seemed. Which made it even more entertaining. Personally, I hated the accent. It reminded me of the whole 'southern gentleman' thing. But, for Serena, I would endure it. Just to get under skin. To get her right where I wanted her.

She leaned a bit further against the couch. "You really think that whole Southern charm thing works on me, Whitlock? What do you take me for?"

I just quirked an eyebrow at her and shrugged. I really didn't have an answer for that. So I just played it off like nothing. But, my response wasn't necessary because a look crossed her face. A look of…_realization?_

"Wait!" she sat up again "You're from the South." She stated, as if she had solved the greatest mystery of all time.

I debated briefly. I could tell her she was wrong, again. Or, I could just let her win this one, allowing her to win.

But I quickly decided I didn't want to do either of those things.

"Oh Lambchop, are you truly that gullible?" I shook my head at her. "And I thought you better than some poor, little naïve lamb."

"I'm right. I know I'm right. No one can fake the drawl that well." She argued.

"I can." I replied. Because that much was true. I could fake any accent I needed to, well enough to pass for a native almost anywhere. Something about me being from the south answered one of her questions. And I wasn't going to give her answers that easily.

She shot me a baleful look.

"Don't get bent because you assume the wrong thing." I told her.

She rolled her eyes "I don't assume, I know." she replied a bit smugly. Oh, this girl was suddenly so confident. "Is that so darlin'?" I threw it out there again. "Then tell me, all knowing one, since you think you've suddenly got me all figured out..."

"Look Whitlock, I'm not a fortune teller, okay? It's not as if I can tell you anything you don't know already, so if you want to keep playing it that way, fine. But don't think I'm just going to blindly go along with it."

Fortune teller. Unbidden, Alice's image sprang into my mind. Fuck.

"Get out." I snarled.

"They're right, aren't they? It was a woman that made you come hide here."

_Well, well looks like this girl can see right through all the lies_. It was back, that irritating little voice in the back of my head. _She's getting to you. She's getting into your head... Just. Like. Alice._

'Shut it, Hale', I told the voice. This girl, was nothing like Alice. And that's what made her so fascinating.

"I'm not hiding," I said coldly. "I like it here. Up until recently, people left me alone."  
She laughed. "You started it, cowboy. You're just annoyed because I'm better than you thought."

"You think that's funny?" my voice dripped with anger but she didn't flinch.

"Nope. Sometimes the truth isn't funny. What _is _funny is the fact is that you're hiding. And from a _woman _no less. Jesus Whitlock, I would've considered you committing some awful crime before I'd even think that some woman drove you to this point....And the best part? I bet she was some tiny, sweet little thing. And she sent big bad Jasper Whitlock running off."

She was too close. How she could just guess these things... it wasn't _normal._ _Who was this woman_? _And why did I have the feeling this entire game was about to change?_

She abruptly stood up, putting her sweater back on. "I think my job here's done. I'll leave you to your hiding. It's been fun, cowboy."

"You can see yourself out. Since you're so at home here."

She looked around the house while grabbing the rest of her things.

"This could never be my home," she smirked. "It's too clean for me. I like things to be a little messy, a little...._dirty." _She slipped her jacket back on and headed towards the door, not saying another word as she exited.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one, because we had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Reviews are love as usual.  
**


End file.
